istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 210
Changes *Banner Flags now have a bulk of 10 rather than 75 to bring them closer to what other resources use for bulk. *Human Guardpost (buildable) no longer spawns Militia Guard. *Militia Guard no longer has the Guard AI. *Life Strike now does life damage. *Burris the Imperial Scout will now purchase any type of Trophies, not just Withered Aegis Trophies. *Frig Tallowgar no longer sells the Master Cleansing formulas. *Frig Tallowgar now carries the Master Blighted Metal Bar and Master Blighted Stone Brick formulas. *Increased the bulk capacity of Libraries to: 500, 1000, and 2000. *The following structures have been marked as obsolete: Small Blacksmith Shop, Small Clothworking Shop, Small Jewelry Shop, Small Leatherworking Shop, Small Scholar Shop, Small Stoneworking Shop, Small Woodworking Shop and will no longer appear on the Player Structure build list. *Stand Against Darkness now has a 5 minute recycle instead of 10. *Healing Touch now has a recycle of 30 minutes instead of 2 hours. *Aura of Light now has a recycle of 5 seconds. *Quests "Kion: Deity Found" and "Kion: Mera's Components" are now flagged as obsolete and no longer available from Mera. *Adjusted the respawn time of Valkor, Reklar, Gigaroth and Shaloth. *Lowered the timer on how often you can do the event maze quests to be 3 hours played time rather than counting real time. *Lowered the chance of having a loss in the event Raffle. You'll now be a winner more often. *Tech Kits now state "Conflicts With: " before the keywords in their description to better clarify what other tech kits they will not stack with. *Lair Mural Summer Dolphin has been renamaed Lair Mural Summer Dreams. Fixes *Fixed the directions to Brannagor and Project J in the quest "Orthondrin's Riddle" *Banner: Summer Dolphins now calls for the correct pattern (no longer asks for the Summer Swordfish pattern). *Elm Braces in the 5 meter hedge will call for the correct skill. *Stone Firepit now requires Slate Blocks to be built. *Ruined Overseers now have the proper keyword so they will count towards the quest "Old Rachival: Engineering a Disaster (Part 2)". *Tomb of Helian pad inside the tomb (not to be confused with the Helian's Tomb Pad that it outside the tomb) is now properly setup to accept teleport from the actual tomb entrance gate. *Obsolete quest "Town Marshall: Picnic Disaster" has been removed from Clerash. *Bhal'kuk Chieftain's Molar is now flagged as obsolete so that Nadia will accept it in trade. *Azular Essence is no longer flagged as obsolete as it still drops and is *Bhal'kuk Chieftain now drops Warrior tech comps instead of the Molar. *Corrected the damage on all of the Beaming Crystals of Might (was 15-25, is now 85-130). *Corrected the damage on the Beaming Druidic Crystal of Might (was 105-160, is now 85-130). *Fixed a bug in quest "ARoP22 - Ritual of Journey: Stars of Attunement" where the Headscale of the Ancients was being incorrectly deleted. *Master Blighted Fabric Spool Cleansing formula now has properly coin and hoard value. *Festival Lore Keeper now has chat links fixed so that the dialog will advance properly. *Helian and Lunus Headscale of the Ancients can once again be equipped. *Corrected the coin value of Master Blighted Cut Gem and Essence Orb formulas. *Hedge Corners now have the correct footprint for their size. *Quest "Myloc Queen (Part 2)" now requires you to acquire the items on Barrakhen's list rather than creating/gathering each of them yourself. *Accurate Breath 9 and 10 no longer require dragons to be hatchlings in order to qualify for the quest. They can be obtained by any dragon now. *The Keymaster is no longer named "They Keymaster". *Fixed (again) the road in Sable Shore to Bristugo to remove the "lair trap". (For real this time I hope; players will need to clear world cache to see changes.) *Updated quest "Town Marshall: Living Waters" to give proper directions to the Lesser Water Elementals. *Imperial Spell Vendors (Resliak and Syrani) no longer carry the Thunder Cloud spell. *Sorcerer now receives Safety II at level 20 instead of level 40. *Fixed the Fishing and Dolphin lair murals. *Fixed footprints for walls, ponds, hammock, bench and "Gone Fishing" sign. Category:Delta